


Ladon

by Bacner



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer - fandom, Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Hellmouth, Titan, Transformation, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: A drabble of a story about a dragon of a problem, (Buffy's, of course).





	Ladon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, but belong to Greek mythology or to Josh Whedon and co.

The beauty of a snake is cruel and slippery. It will charm the gaze and freeze the heart. It will bring forth a dream, and kill it as well. One may think: here is a creature of wonder, and in reality, it is a crawling monster. One may search for life, but will find only death. And despite its’ nearness, that beauty is quite distant. The closer you get to it, the further it moves away: as if this beauty is not one’s own, but merely borrowed onto the skin. But that skin is coloured in colours that can be found only under the sea, among the Nereids, among the marine wonders. But if you will extract that wonder to land, you’re in for a rude shock!

Yet Ladon was different.

Together with Atlas, Ladon went to Olympus to steal the stars. Yet cast down from Olympus, he fell deep into the bowels of the earth. Stones shaded him from view; winds brought soil to hide the last traces, to hide him from the eyes of Zeus and other gods. For a long time Ladon lay there, still, immobile, asleep, until one day that soil and stones were shattered asunder and sun’s healing rays reached him. Greatly has changed Ladon during his sleep: scales had grown upon his skin, and great wings took place of his arms. A great dragon did Ladon become, full of serpentine wisdom and malice...

* * *

Buffy Summers quietly, though almost cheerfully, gazed at Sunnydale’s street sign – really, the last physical trace of the town of Sunnydale – as it fell into the crater that they made in stopping the First.

“So, what do we do now? Where do we go to?” Dawn asked quietly from behind her.

“Well,” Buffy did not finish. Deep inside the crater, there was a sound of metal hitting... something else, and once more, the earth shook. Before the eyes of Buffy, the Scooby gang, and the new Vampire Slayers, something huge, crimson, scarlet and winged, burst from the darkness of the crater, overshadowing them all, blocking the view from the sun.

“A dragon!” Giles whispered hoarsely from the bus. “A dragon of fire!”

Fortunately, for the impromptu saviours of the world, the dragon ignored them: instead of incinerating them on the spot, or even crushing them to jelly with its weight, it flew once, twice, thrice in ever winding circles, and then it released a hoarse, yet loud cry...and was gone.

Buffy turned to Dawn. “This answers your question?” she asked, flatly.

Dawn kept silent.

The end?


End file.
